


Loving Brian

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: WARNING: This story contains Brian, Justin, and Alex Krycek from X-Files in a Loving Domestic Discipline relationship.  Brian and Alex have known each other for years and Justin was added into the mix.





	Loving Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I personally believe Brian is a brat who needs topped, and I believe Justin and Alex would be perfect for him. If you do not like this kind of story please take your reading pleasure elsewhere as flames will be laughed at.  


* * *

AN: Alex has BOTH his arms. This series features Brian, Justin, and Alex Krycek from X-Files in a loving Domestic Discipline relationship. I know a lot of people don’t like to see DD involving Brian and Justin, but in my opinion, if there was ever a brat that needed a top, it was Brian needing Justin and Alex to top him. This series is Dedicated to Ruth for her wonderful Daddy’s Twink Series giving me the idea, and to Holly for helping me.

 

Alex Krycek smiled looking at his two lovers sleeping. It was rare when he could come to Pittsburgh to be with Brian and Justin, and when he did the two men amazed him. It wasn’t so much the sex, which was awesome but just the way they communicated with him. Brian had never been a talker until Justin came into the picture, and when he did the boy in him seemed to come out more. He was more emotional, more raw, and Alex loved it. He’d known Brian ever since Brian was twenty and new to the Meathook. Alex had taken him under his wing, taught him everything he knew about both subbing and topping. They had a relationship that no one other than Justin and Fox Mulder would understand.

Alex felt a pang of regret when he thought of Mulder, but Fox had made his decision. He’d chosen his job over the man he loved and though it hurt, Alex had understood. He’d completely left the consortium, and now he was free, free of everything that could hurt the men he loved. He was home, for good if Brian and Justin would have him. “Hey.” Brian said bringing him out of his thoughts. “Hey yourself.” Alex greeted him and leaned over Justin’s still sleeping form to kiss him. “Thinking of Fox?” Brian asked knowing all too well the situation. “Not really, actually I was thinking it was good to be home.” Alex smiled. “Alex, do you mean?” “I’m home baby, if you’ll have me. If you both will.” Alex told him. “Of course we will!” Justin squealed jumping up and smothering Alex with a kiss and crushing hug.

“I thought you were sleeping.” Alex laughed. “I was until I heard you say you were home.” Justin grinned. “Just because I’m home doesn’t mean the rules change.” Alex reminded them both. “Yes oh great one.” Brian grinned. “Brat.” Alex admonished smiling back. “But you love me anyway.” Brian grinned. “That I do, now how about some breakfast?” Alex asked his two loves. “I’m starving.” Justin announced making them both laugh. “What?” He demanded. “You’re always starving sweetheart.” Alex said and kissed him. “How about I make us some breakfast?” Alex asked. “If you can find anything edible in the fridge other than poppers.” Justin said. “Ooops, sorry Bri.” He said once he realized the trouble he’d gotten Brian into.

“Brian Kinney, did I or did I not tell you the last time I was here to keep that fridge stocked with food all the time?” Alex asked getting up out of bed. “Aw Alex, I’m sorry, I was planning to go today.” Brian said carefully. “Nice try, come here.” Alex said firmly sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come on Alex, please.” Brian said turning into someone other than Brian. “Now young man.” Alex said sternly.

Brian sighed and walked over, lowering himself over Alex’s knees for the spanking he knew he deserved but hated to admit. Alex wasted no time in turning Brian’s butt a nice shade of red before he stopped. Brian had tears going down his face even though it wasn’t really a bad spanking, more of a reminder of who was in charge now. He’d had to be in charge all the time before Alex, and after Alex he loved the fact that Alex took the control, took the weight from his shoulders. Alex lifted him up easily and settled him on his lap. “Shhh, all over now. That wasn’t so bad.” He soothed. It took Brian a few minutes to calm down, and when he did he stood up and walked out of the room.

 

Neither man followed him because this was Brian, it was his way of coping with everything. If something was really wrong they knew Brian would call for one of them, most likely Justin. After a few minutes they both heard the shower running and a wary voice say. “You coming?” They both headed into the bathroom and comforted Brian, holding him and washing each other. Once they were done they each got dressed and headed out, first to the diner for breakfast and then to Shop n Save for groceries. 

When they got home the three of them carried in the bags and put everything away. Brian had to smile, it was good knowing someone cared about him enough to make sure he had food in the house. Not that Justin didn’t, but they ate at the diner so much neither of them really paid attention to the lack of food at the loft.

It didn’t take long for them to get back to their normal routines. Alex of course had a bit of trouble seeing as he was now unemployed. “You can always come and work for me at Kinnetik.” Brian told him. “What do I know about advertising?” Alex asked. “Well, do you know anything about art? Lindsay said they needed someone at the gallery.” Justin said thinking about it. “Sunshine the only thing I know about art is what you tell me.” Alex said laughing. “Well what do you know how to do other than be an assassin?” Brian asked. “Brian!” Alex yelled. “He knows Alex, I told him a long time ago.” Brian told him. “I told you that in confidence.” Alex said angrily. “And we don’t keep secrets, you said it yourself, and it’s one of the rules.” Justin said glaring at him. “Sunshine I didn’t mean to keep it from you, I just didn’t want it to scare you away.” Alex admitted. “Alex I know, am I going anywhere?” Justin asked. “No.” Alex sighed. “Come on babe, there has to be something you’re good at.” Brian said seriously. “Well, I was always good with kids strangely enough. “Then I’ve got it!” Justin yelled. “What?” Brian and Alex both asked. “Molly’s teacher Mrs. Engle, said the school was looking for someone to pay to tutor kids after school.” “Do you really think a former FBI agent, former hired Assassin, is going to get a job working with kids in a school?” Alex asked. “Didn’t Fox say the last time we saw him, that he was erasing your criminal record for you?” Brian asked. “Yeah, but I doubt he did it with Skinner always on his back.” “Well then let’s find out.” Brian said and got online.

He went to a Nationwide search for criminals and typed in the name: Alexei Krycek. Nothing came up, not even a parking ticket.


End file.
